


Ojos azules

by MakaMurai



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocos conocían el verdadero origen de los ojos azules de Legolas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos azules

Pocos conocían el verdadero origen de los ojos azules de Legolas. 

Su padre, Thranduil, también poseía las gemas de color cerúleo brillante, sin embargo, no llegaban a calzar perfectamente en las que se guardaban entre los párpados del pequeño. 

Muchas veces, los elfos habitantes del bosque verde, se preguntaron por la ligerísima diferencia que solo podría ser captada por ojos expertos. Ojos de elfos. Y sin embargo, nunca preguntaron, nunca objetaron, nunca salió ni una palabra acerca del secreto a voces que se alzaba entre los árboles que rodeaban la fortaleza del rey. 

Porque la sospecha no significaba conocimiento, pero el medio elfo que en los primeros días del príncipe Thranduil había llegado como heraldo del rey de los Noldor, Gil-Galad, podría bien poseer aquel brillo sabio que pugnada en las pupilas del príncipe Hoja Verde. Sin embargo, los siglos habían desdibujado la silueta del próximo señor de Rivendel de las mentes de quienes servirían al rey a la muerte de Oropher.

Y, aunque nadie estuviera seguro de nada, el rey Thranduil en medio de la desesperación impropia de él, había dado vida a su interior. La misma vida que sostenía en sus rodillas en el trono, aquella que sonreía con la misma gracia real de dos grandes elfos. Y para Thranduil, aquel azul brillante enmarcado por rubias pestañas, era tan brillante como Anar en los días de verano. Y más dulce que Isil en las noches de fría angustia y recuerdos. 

Porque el amor es efímero cuando la sangre te dicta tu destino. 

Sonrió al tomar la mano del chiquillo durmiente en la cuna apoyada en ramas. Delineó la naricita con uno de sus dedos y sonrió al ver los ojos medio abiertos que mostraban el brillo de inocencia. Su pequeña hojita era aún más grande que todo Arda. Aún más hermoso que todo Valinor y aún más amado que su propio reino. 

Para Thranduil, su pequeña hojita era el recuerdo del amor que nunca abandonó su corazón.


End file.
